


I Am So Sorry

by Arcane_Sire



Category: Super Planet Dolan (Web Series)
Genre: Dolan X Reader, F/M, Lime, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10096091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Sire/pseuds/Arcane_Sire
Summary: The title isn't enough of an apology for what you are about to read. You have been warned.





	1. The Middle of the Beginning

Your mind had a tendency to wander off, but it wasn't always a bad thing. 

. . . 

You could feel his cool milky white hands press against the now budding nips of your [s/c] breast. His fingers spread out to cusp the sensitive mounds in their entirety before pulling up his hands to roll your shirt up and off above you. As much as the sudden coolness made you feel exposed it was the warmth of his lips traveling down your neck that made you shiver in various places. You hadn't even noticed that he had shifted in a way that one of his hands held up your leg around his waist and the other resting at the small of your back as his tongue grazed over your warm body. And here you thought the sounds that came out of his mouth were amazing. You sucked in a breath and chewed the side of your lips as our own hands rested on his shoulder and the other gripped his blue beret.  Taking the chance he picked you up completely and made his way to the bedroom before lying you down on the sheets. Your eyes roamed over his body and it was blinding in more ways than just his pristine white color. You watched the bulge between his legs grow and take shape before your own eyes. Unable to feign off your curiosity and excitement, you spared no shame while grabbing his penis and tracing its length. You could feel it twitch under your touch and you almost giggled. It was a surprisingly nice pink that started at the middle going up till the head. Your [e/c] eyes redirected back up to see Dolan with a new shade of red covering his face as it seemed he was holding back something.  With a sympathetic smile you leaned up to place a chaste kiss on his lip whilst pulling him down to lie on his back under you. It took but a second to unclip the bra that was barely hanging on and began to undo the shorts that kept your womanhood under wraps. Your fingers dipped down past the soft fabric of your panties and rubbed the silk fold of your lips while you looked down on Dolan with hips slightly bucking against his bulge. There was no denying it when you felt him tense up underneath you because of these actions and his hands quickly grabbed your hips.


	2. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

There was no denying it when you felt him tense up underneath you because of these actions and his hands quickly grabbed your hips.

. . . . . 

     Mewling in anticipation you were more than happy to spread your legs open for his pearlescent majesty of a cock. Just thinking of how you own slick pussy could make it shimmer like the gem it is after it was done enraptured your senses.

     You may not have noticed that your own thoughts have made your soft caressing pace of your fingers quicken to that of effective thrust, but Dolan could see and hear quite well the squelch that was emanating between your swollen lower lips. (Not very fair reader-chan~) Without waiting he pulled your hand away from your pleasure and thrust his more than ready cock into your pussy savagely thrusting away into your hips as the force of him sheathed entirely up to the bollocks rocked the bed with great vigor. He bit down on his lower lip while he seemed to be reaching his own climax with a few slower but still equally deep thrust. Even so He relished the feeling of being able to be the first to penetrate such a heavenly and pure cavern. The slickness covered every surface and slightly bulging vein which encouraged his voracious speed, but with the pulsating of your warm walls along with the firm squeeze when he hit the right spot just begged for him to go slower and enjoy the ride. His body was slightly slumped over you covered in a nice thin sheen of sweat with his elbows propping him up enough to not smother you. That signature dumb smirk graced his slightly worn out features but somehow you knew you came to love it. Leaning even closer so his nose(If he even has one lolz idk) would brush yours he started to whisper to you..... But you couldn't hear a thing. 

     What the hell? This made you fidget 'cause last time you checked your hearing was working just fine. The entire scene faded as the shouts of your name came into focus. 

  "[Y/n]! Bloody hell is anyone in there?" Was followed by a swift whack to your forehead causing your chin to slip out of your hands grasp. Super effective way of grabbing your attention as you shook your head and looked up at your assailant. 

  "Oh man, I'm sorry Melissa I was day dreaming again. Jeez... Now I feel frustrated, it's not fair." Of course she didn't need to hear you whisper the last line to yourself. "So what did I miss?" You turned about face in your rolling chair which was the only good thing about an office job. Well that and company outings, but those weren't a hundred percent free.

  "We are going over this literature review in book club later this Wednesday. Found out one of your old buddies got pubsed." She explained while waving her copy of the review about as if it would fill the surrounding air with its information. Since You are still confused as you have quite a few 'old buddies' you folded your arms with a raised brow. 

  "Which one? I mean there were tones that would try back when we were young*cough*dumb- enough to try and get published."

     She just smiled like she new all the dirty little secrets as She quickly flipped through the pages of the review before nodding when she found the one she wanted. Melissa enthusiastically shoved the pages in your face while proclaiming, "Hellbent! Of all people I did NOT see that coming. I mean didn't he skip most of his writing based courses in uni?" She began to drone on and on while you just stared at the picture of a former university classmate who was- or in this case used to be- shrouded in mystery. Already images started to form in your mind, but you quickly shook them off now that your were very aware of the situation down below as it may had been a daydream, the effects were very real. Heck, you're just glad you wore a skirt to work for once and prayed that after a quick trip to the bathroom to freshen up you could hurry up and leave. 

     Gods above if anyone knew how erotic your thoughts were when left unguarded people would label you a pervert on the spot. Worse yet, another pervert finds out and they're on you like white on rice. This just sent shivers down your spine as you typed the rest of your working hours away. Sooner or later you would get over it, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. So sorry for making this trash, but I saw other trash and thought I could make better trash so I updated.   
>  P.S. College is where children die and adults are born. But not this gal, lol.


	3. Morning Hustle

     Orchestrated music began to build in the air completely ruining your Saturday morning. Pulling on the [f/c] bed sheets you swaddled yourself from the soon to be battle of waking up. It was working well until... "DOVAHKIIN, DOVAHKIIN, NAAL OK ZIN LOS VAHRIIN!" Dragonborn blasted from your small phone. 'Damn you Dre for letting them use beats audio in a smart phone,' You simultaneously cursed and praised the sound quality while you slid off the side of your bed with the grace of a baby sloth failing to cling to its mother. Ah nature.

     Fuck that! It's Saturday. The day that the gods said, "Let there be bomb ass parties and hangovers. And let there be a following day to regret and sleep it off before work." well maybe not those exact words, but who cares? After struggling to put on pants you opened your bedroom door to be greeted by the sweet aroma of waffles. Man great timing, right when my sweet tooth was getting bitter. "Mornin' Shoddy! Smells like heaven in here." Taking a big wiff you slowly walked over to the open through and sat at a stool.

   "If this is what heaven smells like I'd rather be immortal." He joked back. Shoddy was you roommate as having a mid level starter position isn't enough to live alone just yet. Lucky for you the guy was actually pretty cool and could sometimes relate to your need to watch anime, but aside from that he was a regular Joe. Who frequently changed genders. At any time. You chose not to question it because you would forget in a week and you hated the fact that he could avoid that time of the month if he so chooses.

   "Well I'd have to kindly ask you to kill me now so I can have 'sweet' release." You countered with a grin.

   "If it's release you're looking for I have a few options." He turned to wink and you couldn't help to scrunch up your nose in disgust and laughter.

     "P-please! Never say that again I feel like you just read out of a Nora Roberts novel." Covering your wide smile and open mouth you tried to calm down, but he made it worse by holding up one of the aforementioned books and grinning. "You are.... So cruel!" Forcing words through as sputters of energized laughter burst through. Your eyes weren't even open at this point, which was probably keeping the tears at bay. "Can I please just have my breakfast?"

   He turned around and placed a plate with a couple waffles in it. "Yeah, yeah here you go 'Your Highness'." He bowed his head and even added a huge sweeping motion to emphasize how deep he was bowed.

    "You may raise, peasant!" In your most pompous of voices you 'shooed' him away. "Ah! Wait there meager chef. You have neglected my whipped cream."

   "Oh I'm sorry," He smiled so innocently and it made what he meant even more apparent. "But the only way you may receive it is if you milk the cow yourself."  And with that he left the kitchen hanging his apron up on the hook as he left for work.

     Man, if there was one thing on your bucket list it was to take that man or let him take you. And~ maybe learn how to flirt, but that might just be too much effort. Oh well. At least now you could have breakfast in piece without fear of choking. That is until he comes back for dinner. 

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUNNN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Welp. That happened. I sorta based Shoddy off of the fact that my friend group nickname is Frisky Francis. I have NO idea how I earned that.(Totally didn't watch *censored* with all my friends  >.>)


	4. They Touched the Butt.... Plug

 Once again the annoying vibration of your phone has woken you up to the oh-so-gloriously-black five a.m. in preparation for work. As you stretched out in frustration your joints seemed to join you in your groans of protest, but work is work and work means money. Sliding off the side of your bed and slipping into a pair of [f/c] slippers to protect the piggies from the cold as you glided across laminate flooring to start your ritual morning cuppa'. Now that the smell got your stomach growling it was a quick hop to the shower to cleanse yesterday's laziness away.

 It didn't take too long in the hot water to wake you up completely. Now fresh and with renewed supple skin you slide into your typical blouse and slacks combo. Mondays were always hectic in some way and this was how you prepared for the worst case scenario. Now that the coffee was done you could finally have a cup or two while cooking up some oatmeal with apple and cinnamon. Just in case Shoddy was really hungry you pulled out the bagels and jam to go with his portion of oatmeal. Contrary to your laziness, you can occasionally act like a caring responsible adult.

 By now you were already walking up to the entrance of the traditional corporate building in all its window pane glory. It wasn't but five minutes later stepping off the elevator onto your floor when a coworker came running up to you with a case of files and a frantic look.

  "God save us all! The boss just got in a large work load and it's being dispersed to the rest of our floor so we can make deadlines." They quickly passed you the case which you tried not to drop at the moment with your bag in your hands as well. "If we are lucky we can get this done before the weeks out and have time left." They continued on their rant and rave while walking away leaving you to skedaddle to your desk and slide the dreaded case under your desk 'til you had time to tackle it.

 Usually you made sure everything was done in a timely manner, but that won't cut it based on the weight of the box. Maybe if you work a bit faster without compromising quality and then work some overtime you could conquer the beast.

 That is pretty much how your whole week went. Of course you had some idle chatter with Melissa now and again during breaks. Despite the new work looming over everyone's head she was still confident enough to keep the warm and somewhat less stressed air about her. Meanwhile the end of your days left your eyes dry and tired. The once neatly combed hair was out in a fray from raking your fingers through it so much.

 Then you check your phone while on your way home. As usual it was around eleven when you entered your car to drive back. Slowly pulling through the parking lot and just about to pull out into the street some asshole decided to cut you off. All you could recall was a bright blinding light and slamming your breaks. Now you were livid and parked your car to get out, starting reprimanding them.

  "What in the name of FUCK do you think you are doing?" You had no problem slamming a fist down on their trunk to get their attention while they were momentarily in place. "Just because most of the world is sleeping doesn't mean you can go around like Speedy Gonzales. I could've died! Oh you better hope the cops are lazy today becau-"

 Oh man. It's boss. Shit. You look around and begin to debate how to get out of this situation. "Ah, Look I didn't have to yell that much. That was overkill...."

  "Save it." The frown on their face definitely meant they weren't all peaches and creams either. "I don't have time for what could have been. For all I know you could have set this up and knew I was gonna eventually drive past." He had argued back. "Trying to catch the big fish huh? I'll show you and then see how you like messing with the big boys." He quickly grabbed your wrist in a steel tight grip as he dragged you to the backseat door. All that registered was a whoosh, a slam, and you soon found yourself laying on nice white leather seats in the back of your boss's car.

 'What kind of a threat is that? Older men must really be into fishing...' You sigh and speak up. "Hey! This is kidnapping! Where the hell do you think you're taking me?" You huff quite loudly and punch the back of his seat.

 There was no reply and you could tell you weren't gonna get any by the way his jaw was tightly set. The world was all a blur of contrasting lights and colors this time of night. Taking the liberty of not wanting to jump out of a moving car, you look around the car. Not that you expected much, but there was literally nothing in it. Even the radio was off.

  "Oh?" You take it back. There was some black loop sticking out of the back pocket of the passenger seat. Peaking wasn't gonna do you any good in the dark so it only took a quick swipe to pull it out of curiosity. It was kinda long. And... Bumpy? The bump closest to the loop was larger than the ones after it. Unique was definitely the term for this, but what the hell was it for?

  "Put it down." Nixxiom's firm voice cut through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while to think of who would fit as boss in this situation. And that's how Nixxiom joined this weird smut crackfic. I wonder what he'll do to you. *evil cackles*


	5. Heat of the Moment

  "Hmm?" It was sloppily waved around in your hand as the weight lulled it left and right. "Well then what is it for then?"

  A growl rumbled throughout the car. "None of your concern..." The squeezing of leather and whitening of your bosses knuckles was a bad sign. 'Then again, it doesn't seem that he has realized that I'm a subordinate yet so~' Next you took to exploring the object. It didn't take long to find a rhythm as your stroked it for a majority of the car ride.

  "It's actually kinda calming rubbing it up and down like this. Is it for stress relief?" Glancing up you could see the defeated look on his face as he side and used one hand to pinch between his brows.

  "It's a- something like that, sure."

 Finally putting it back where you found it you give your shoulders a shrug. "Cool beans then."

 Eventually the car came to a stop and you let your [e/c] hues take a gander around outside. It seemed you were fairly deep in the suburbs. The road was a one lane each way the seemed to stretch out fairly far. In front of you was a little shopping isle with a gas station at one end. The doors unlocked with a click and after a "Get out" the item got tossed on the seat as you stretched.

  “Tsss! Man it hurts so good!” As you touch your toes and hear your back crack. Of course you haven’t noticed, but your boss’ fluffy eyebrow twitched in frustration.

  “Have you ever thought of thinking before you say something?” He asked. While you stand back you shake your head.

  “Nope. Not really. Talking isn’t part of my job.” You lean on the open car door and grin. “Why? Is there something I said that needs correction?”

 After pinching the bridge of his nose in distaste (Not that he wouldn’t wanna taste of that prime realASState)  He put the pump back in its holder. “Just. Get in the car, don’t touch anything and don’t talk.”

 You give him a stiff salute. “Aye aye captain. Tally ho!” Which earned you a warning side glance. “What? I’m not in the car yet, sheesh.”

 Now that you both were back on the road and seemingly on your way to a house you just watched the dark shapes of houses and trees zoom by. You were lulled into a sleep and was awakened to find the door open and yourself strewn about the back seat with your skirt just barely doing its job of providing coverage.

  “Oh man. I am so sorry. I probably drooled on your seat too.” In embarrassment you make quick work of fixing your appearance.

  “A little late to worry about appearances don’t you think?” He offered you a hand and helped pull you out of the car.

  “Well sometimes it’s good to fool others by appearance. Most of the world will pass without you talking to them.”  ‘Wait a minute.’ You pause as you walk up to some glass doors. “My apartment!” With your mind clear you turn around and find your boss smirking at from the sidewalk.  “Wait so that means that you- and that you knew- what the fun loving hell is going on.”

  “I may be your boss, but I don’t think I’m so above you that I wouldn’t recognize a employee that works directly under me.” He shrugs.

  “This is unfortunately embarrassing. Can we forget all this. Well actually, I do need my car back.”

 Nixxiom just laughed. “Right. It’ll be towed over by morning. But maybe I’ll remember this just in case.”

 You groan and drag a hand down your face. “Ok, ok I get it. Can you answer one question though? I feel like you owe it to me dragging me around.”

  “Alright, fine. What do you want to ask?”

  “What is this actually for?” You hold up the long black rubber toy.

 He quickly reached forward to take it and you effectively jumped just out of reach. “Woah there cowboy, hold your horses. You need to answer my question first.”

  “I’ll tell you after I get it back.” He lunges forward once more and you back up. This only continues as he doesn’t quit and you were effectively sandwiched between a rock and a hard place. Let’s just say that the glass windows are the rock this time.

 You take a deep breath and slide the item behind your back and into the top of your garter belt. “Just tell me now and you’ll get it back.”

 He huffs and the blush on his cheeks darkens. “Can we go inside first? I don’t think this is good street talk.” Taking his suggestions you jab a thumb towards the door.

  “After you grand master.” He pulls open the door and a quick flash of confusion passes over his face.

  “Wait, you can just walk in here? No security?”

 You just reply with a shrug and walk over to the elevator with your boss following. ‘Wow I never would’ve thought I’d ever bring my boss around here.’

Now inside the safety of your apartment and after offering him a seat at your dining table you got down to business to defeat the Huns- get an answer to your question. ‘I swear that song is like a reflex.’

  “Alright we’re inside now. What’s the big idea and what is it for.”

  “Well when having intercourse-“

  “Sex. This isn’t Big Bang Theory.”

 He just gave you a glare for interrupting. “Sometimes it’s better to have stimulation in more than just one erogenous zone and so we-“

  “You want to get off.”

  “God damnit woman I am trying to explain butt plugs without sounding like a creeper. Let me talk.”

 You just grin and rest your chin in your hand. “Oh, a butt plug! Why didn’t you say so? I know what those are silly.” You slap his shoulder with your free hand.

  “Are you kidding me?” His hands slammed into the table. You quickly stood up and opened the door.

  “Right, no I’m not. You seem tense. You should go home now. We have work in the morning. By boss!” Nixxiom storms over and closes the door as well as locking it in place. Unfortuanatly he did loom over your figure. It was kinda hot how assertive he was- wait you could get in trouble. Bad [Y/n].  “Aha. It’s joke!” (Property of Mari™)

  “You like to play around so much why don’t we play together.” He whispers in your ear. His hands found your waist and while one held you close to his body the other trailed further down. He gave your ass a tight squeeze before finding its mark. The toy held to your thigh by your hosiery. He quickly whipped it out and lifted your skirt up a bit. From base to tip he dragged each ridge painfully slow over your panties. You just focused on standing up straight when you caught sight of the wolfish grin on his face. Ah so hot.

  “I can help you cool off.” He says while unbuttoning your shirt.

 ‘Damnit it it’s like he can read minds.’ As you weakly pushed his hands away.

  “Or maybe you are just talking out loud.”

  “I am not!”

  “Oh c’mon [Y/n]. You talk in your sleep all the time!”

 ‘Huh?’ Rubbing your eyes you notice you are in bed and you roommate is so kindly helping your unconscious body get undressed.

  “Shoddy, what happened?” You groan as you sit up.

 He rubbed your back and offered you some water. “Well, from what I hear you were on your way back home and you passed out in the car while at a stop light. Your boss found you and called me so he drove you here and dropped you off. The car is back at your job though.” You hand her the now empty glass. “And you sleep talk a lot when you’re stressed. Now that you’re up get finished putting on your pajamas and get proper sleep ok?” Shoddy left your room and closed the door behind them.

 ‘Damn shame it was all some fever dream. It was actually getting good. Then again that would’ve ended badly. Boss already has a fiancée I think.’ You shiver to think of the many repercussions. “Yeah I dodged a bullet.” You were out once your head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having a hard time writing this and then I wrote too much and I almost died choking on my own spit from laughing as I went. Man, this whole fic is so wrong and so is my imagination. I regret nothing. I wonder who reader should "do" next.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there will be another chapter. I just thought y'all might wanna taste.


End file.
